Moon Shadow
Moon Shadow (ムーン・シャドー Mun Shadō) is a young alicorn. She originally first appeared in the Extended PnF Universe movie Fireside Crusaders Forever and later become a main character throughout the Future Heroes Series. She later made minor appearances in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. Her Pre-SHM timeline self appears in crossover movies of the Cyborg Academy Series before returning as a main character in the Heroes' Ideal Series. Early Life She was once part of the organization known as the Nightmare Alicorns, a group of young but powerful alicorns created from the moon sought out a coup de'tat on Princess Celestia. Though she was part of them, she had seen their wrong ways and eventually left. At one point, she used her magic to put out a large forest fire but the usage of the magic tires her out. Continuing her journey,one of the Nightmare Alicorns member spotted her as the two engaged in a massive battle. As the magic blast from the two alicrons collide, it severely creates a crater. The alicorn is nowhere to be seen. Moon had survived the impact but loses her memory save for her name in the process. Once arriving in Ponyville, she met Nyx, who decided to take her under her wing. Moon was then given a pair of glasses and eventually learns to build gadgets like Nyx does. Moon then met the New Fireside Crusaders as Selena welcomes her to the team. To this point, Moon has completely forgotten about her past relationship with the Nightmare Alicorns. Present Life 'Extended PnF Universe Series' 'Fireside Crusaders Forever' 'Future Heroes Series' Personality Much like Nyx, she is a no-nonsense and very intelligent. Because of this, she acts as a technician for the team. True to her being a no-nonsense, she takes no tolerate with irrevelancies. Despte this, most of her inventions always have flaws and oftenly blow-up, much to her dismay. However, she is not very self-centered as Nyx does prior to the third Extended PnF Series TV Series entry. She is willing to have fun while not busy with her gadgetory. More of her fun side is shown during the 2nd half of FHS. She cares for Melissa-2, as she is a partner and friend. This is furtherly shown during the 4-part episode focusing on Melissa-2's backstory. She also oftenly count on science and magic to solve her problems. She speaks with a fluent British accent (not a case in the Japanese Dub version). Physical Appearence She wears a pair of glasses. Her coat is fushia purple and her mane is Yellowish Orange. After the time skip, she wears a maroon coloured vest that reveals her wings. She no longer wears glasses as her vision has been fully restored at some point. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she now wears a labcoat. She occasionally wears reading glasses. Powers and Abilities 'Magic' As an alicorn, her magic is noticably stronger than Caramel's, though she rarely used it. 'Flight' She rarely used flight prior to the timeskip. 'Revolver Blaster' The Revolver Blaster (リボルバーブラスター Riboruba Burasuta) is Nyx's personal blaster. It is one of her few inventions that actually work. When empowered by Gaia Memories or Astroswitches, it creates a devastating finisher. Gaia Memory Influence Finishers *'Cyclone Memory - '''Unleashes a wind-powered laser. *'Joker Memory''' - Unleashes a multi purple-coloured laser. *'Heat Memory' - Unleashes a heated laser. *'Metal Memory' - Unleashes a random heavy metal object that crushes the enemy. *'Luna Memory' - Unleashes a barrage of heat-seeking lasers. *'Trigger Memory' - Unleashes a powerful laser that takes down a lane of enemies. Astroswitch Influence Finishers *'Elek Switch' - Unleashes a stream of thunder. *'Fire Swith' - Unleashes an explosive grenade. *'N and S Magnet Switch' - Unleashes a powerful magnetic field. *'Cosmic Switch' - Unleashes a multi cyan-coloured laser. Basically it is a stronger version of the Joker Memory finisher. Relationships to be added... Background Information to be added... Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team